


It's Over, Isn't It

by july4thkisses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july4thkisses/pseuds/july4thkisses
Summary: A series of Pearl's memories of Rose, based off of the lyrics to "It's Over, Isn't It".
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	It's Over, Isn't It

I was fine with the men who would come into her life now and again. I was fine, ‘cause I knew, that they didn’t really matter until you. I was fine when you came, and we fought like it was all some silly game. Over her, who she’d choose. 

__“His name is Greg,” Rose said, smiling widely at her friends. “And I think I’m...what do the humans call it? Oh, yes! In love. I think I’m in love.”_ _

__“That’s awesome!” Amethyst said. “I really like Greg.”_ _

__“He’s a bit...boring, isn’t he?” Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow. “A bit too human for my taste. He could never compare to our superior forms.”_ _

__“Being human is part of what makes him so wonderful,” Rose said dreamily, running a hand through her pink curls. “How amazing humans are.”_ _

__“What, are you jealous?” Amethyst asked teasingly, sticking her tongue out at Pearl._ _

__“No,” Pearl said defensively. “No, I’m not jealous. I simply think Rose could do better.”_ _

__Rose shook her head. “I don’t want ‘better’. I want him.”_ _

__Pearl swallowed hard and blinked back a tear. “Well, as long as he makes you happy.”_ _

__***_ _

___After all those years, I never thought I’d lose._ __

__

____“Join me,” Rose said as she held out a hand to Pearl. “Join me in the Rebellion. Join us Crystal Gems.”_ _ _ _

____“But…” Pearl said, eyes narrowing. “I’m just a Pearl. I can’t fight in a war. My role is to serve, and that alone.”_ _ _ _

____“Your role is whatever you want it to be,” Rose said, hand still extended. “There’s no such thing as ‘just a Pearl’. You can be whatever, whoever, you want to be on this planet. That is the beauty of Earth.”_ _ _ _

____Pearl bit her lip, then took Rose’s hand and nodded. “I’ll serve you in the Rebellion, Rose. I’ll fight beside you.”_ _ _ _

____Rose shook her head. “I’m not asking you to fight because you serve me. I’m asking you to fight because it’s a decision you want to make.” She pulled Pearl closer and stared her unwaveringly in the eyes._ _ _ _

____Pearl hesitated before she spoke again. “I can be whoever I want to be?”_ _ _ _

____“The choice is wholly and beautifully yours.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not only good for serving?” Pearl asked, emotion welling up in her turquoise eyes._ _ _ _

____“You’re good for anything you want to be.”_ _ _ _

____“I want to fight in the Rebellion. I want to protect this Earth. I want to protect you.” Pearl shook her head, then clenched her jaw defiantly. “I serve no one except myself.”_ _ _ _

____“How beautiful of a realization that is,” Rose said softly, squeezing Pearl’s hand in hers._ _ _ _

____***  
_It’s over, isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it over? It’s over, isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it over? You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she’s gone. It’s over, isn’t it? Why can’t I move on? _____ _ _

______Pearl picked petals off of a vibrant red rose, one by one. “She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not.” She shook her head. “Why does it always end up that way?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She tossed the rose off of the edge of the gems’ front porch, and watched as it fell to the ground. “It doesn’t matter, anyway, does it?” She said to herself softly, exhaling hard. “She’s giving up her form to have that child. Even if she did love me, it would still be over.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

_______War and glory, reinvention. Fusion, freedom, her attention. Out in daylight, my potential. Bold, precise, experimental. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Rose, look out!” Pearl called as she jumped in front of the other woman and blocked a blow coming her way with her sword. She turned and grinned at Rose. “That was a close one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You take such good care of me,” Rose replied fondly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, well. When you live for someone, you’re prepared to die,” Pearl replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rose ran a hand down Pearl’s cheek as they lay side by side on the beach, listening to the waves come in and go away again. “My Pearl,” she whispered, her pink lips pursed in a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My Rose,” Pearl replied, smiling back. “We should get back inside soon. Garnet wants to practice sword fighting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rose hummed. “Let me look at you a while longer, you magnificent gem.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pearl ducked her head to hide the way that her cheeks heated up at the bigger gem’s words. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been,” she said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________What does it matter? It’s already done. Now I’ve got to be there for her son. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Rose? Are you in there?” Pearl asked softly, staring at Steven’s gem as he slept. She could’ve sworn the gem shimmered at her words. “I’ll take care of him,” Pearl said defiantly. “I’ll take care of him like I took care of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
